Knocking On My Door
by BlueMoonEmpress
Summary: When Takeru hears a knock on his door he is startled to see someone he never thought would come to him... Especially soaking wet. Yaoi... Don't like don't read. But if ya do make sure to R&R ^ ~


Well… Another dear Taken fic! Yeah! Has some reference of sexual content… But it's not bad. Um… Isn't much to say except that I don't own Digimon, and if I did… Well, let's just say that they probably wouldn't be able to show it on daytime telly… ^^

Ken: Why? You haven't written anything the descriptive. 

BlueMoon: I know… But I have plans… 

Izzy: I don't like the look in her eyes… 

Ken: Me neither… 

BlueMoon: Rubs hands together plotting, and cackling softly 

Izzy&Ken: Sweatdrop

Ken: Um… Perhaps you should just go on and read the story… 

Izzy: Yes and remember to review. 

Knocking On 

My Door

By: BlueMoonEmpress 

The moon crept across my ceiling as I started up at it. My mind was going into over time. What had I just done? I knew exactly what I just did. And after thinking it over, I don't regret one moment of it. I turn to the side looking at my angel. My angel… Hmm, I've never thought of him as mine before. But he's always been an angel. And now… he's my angel. 

I gently caress the back of my hand against his cheek, pulling any loose indigo strands away from his perfect face. He's smiling, god how I love that smile. It really could brighten any room or day. And just one look in those violet eyes… I could melt in them easily.

He stirs and I watch as one eye starts to open, then closes again. A little disappointed I wait as I see both eyes this time start to open. Both his eyes now open his smile that had been on his face ever since we fell asleep quickly disappears from his face. 

Confused my smile too falls from my face. 

Panic is evident in his voice as he started to speak. "Oh gods… Takeru… I'm sorry… God I'm so sorry… I—I didn't mean…" I held a finger to his lips to silence him. 

"Shh… It's all right Ken-chan. It wasn't your fault," I tried to sooth him by pulling him closer to me and hugging him. "Shh… Don't cry any more Ken-chan… You're much too beautiful to cry…" He turns to face me. 

"You… you think I'm b-beautiful?" He asked his voice shaking a bit. 

"Of course, hasn't anyone ever told you that before?" He nodded. 

"Hai… *Sob*" He paused, "Hita-koi… Oh I mean Yamasuke-kun," He held back another sob. 

"Oh Ken-chan…" I hug him harder as his sobs become full out tears. 

He pulls away from me and looked at me with glistening violet eyes. "I… I should go…" He said as he started to get up.

"No!" I yell as I latched onto his arm. He looked back at me, "Ken you can't just walk away! You came to me for a reason!" I almost have tears in my eyes. It's true, I can remember every moment from when I heard the knock on my door.

---FlashBack---

I was finishing up the dishes. Dai had come over for dinner; I was quite pleased that we were able to stay friends after our relationship didn't work out. He's now happy with a guy outside the Digidestined group. He had left no less then two hours ago. Now I was doing the dishes I'd been putting off since then when I heard the doorbell. 

Putting down my towel and cup I headed over to the door. 

I opened the door to find a soaking wet Ken. "Ken? What happened to you?" It looked like he stifled a sob then spoke quietly. 

"Hita-," Sob, "Hita-chan b-broke u-up wi-with me," Then broke out into tears. I quickly took him in my arms and brought him inside.

Yamasuke-kun and Ken had been going out for well over three years now. So in hearing this I was shocked. The two boys seemed perfect for each other. 

I took his hands and brought him to the bathroom. Once there I seated the still crying but now confused Ken on the toilet. Grabbing a towel I kneeled down in front of him and proceeded to dry his hair. 

"So what happened?" I asked him gently. Wondering if I should be asking him this so soon. He started to speak but what came out was a stifled sob. I immediately shushed him from trying to talk any more. "Shh… You don't have to talk about it right now," I said as I caressed his cheek. Oddly enough he reached into my touch. 

He never knew this, and neither did anyone else, but for the longest time I've longed for Ken's love, his touch. But I was too afraid to tell him, and when he announced that he too was gay, he was already taken. I was heartbroken. And I vowed then and there that he would never know of my feelings for him. It would hurt us both too much. Me because he doesn't love me, and never will be able to. Him because he had hurt me that way. But now… I don't if I can keep my promise, to stay away from love. His love to be exact. 

"Takeru?" A quiet voice asked. I looked up at Ken and acknowledged that I had heard him. "I-I'm sorry…" He was apologizing? "I shouldn't have intruded on you like this… You probably have other things to do… I…" He hung his head making a curtain with his hair to cover his beautiful face. 

Raising my hand to his I cupped his cheek and lifted his head to look at me. I smiled lightly to reassure him. 

"You're not intruding on anything Ken," I told him, my voice soft. 

I've learnt over the years since I've met Ken that he's a very sensitive person. In more ways then one as I am about to find out. 

He looked as if he was about to object so I put a finger to his lips to silence him. 

"Shh, I told you. You aren't intruding on anything."

I tried to fight the urge, I really did. And I know that it was wrong to do something so soon after his break up with Yamasuke-kun. But I couldn't help myself. 

I kissed him. 

I could tell by the look on his face that he was shocked when I pulled away. Or to be more accurate when he pushed me away. 

"Wh-why did you do that?" He asked panting slightly. 

I could feel myself blush, "I-I gomen nasai… I just couldn't help myself… You're just so beautiful…" I ended up whispering the last part. 

But I'm pretty sure he heard me because the next thing he said was, "W-what? Y-you think I'm b-beautiful?" I just nodded my head. "T-Takeru… I-I don't think…" I cut him off. 

"Don't say anything, I know… I'll… I'll leave you alone," I said getting back up, only to be pulled back down by Ken.

"D-don't go…" He pleaded. 

I confined and sat back down. "I'm not going anywhere. But I need to get you out of those wet clothes. Come on," I said tugging Ken to his feet. 

I lead him to my room where I placed him on my bed and moved over to my dresser to find something for him to wear. Finding something suitable I walked back over to him and found him in a small ball, shivering and crying. 

"Oh Ken… Don't cry. Please don't cry," I pleaded with him but he just started to cry harder. "Ken, god Ken, you don't know how much this hurts me to see you like this!" I shouted. I brought him close to me and hugged him. He clung to me like I was his only lifeline. I began to stroke his hair, smoothing it out of it's tangles from the rain. As well as soothing him, whispering to him, "Shh… don't cry Ken-chan… please don't cry… It hurts me… I love you to much to see you crying…" I realized what I said as soon as Ken's head shot up from where it lied on my chest. "I-I…" I stuttered. 

"You love me…?" His voice was strained, like it hadn't been used in a few days. 

"I do Ken, I really do. I've loved you for a long time. Maybe even when you were the Digimon Kaiser… But I can't be sure. Ken I know can't love me…" Ken cut me off. 

"Don't say that Take-chan, don't say I can't love you, because it's not true," I looked at him in surprise. I was about to object but he put his hands up to tell me not to speak. "I may not love you now… But I know that I can, just give me time and I'm sure that I could," He had a smile on his face, as did I.

"I can make you happy," I told him, I didn't really know what else to say…

"I know," Then he leaned in and kissed me. 

---EndFlashBack---

"I remember Ken. I told you I loved you, you said you didn't but were willing to try! You can't go back on your promise now!" I yelled at him. I'm crying, and he looks shocked. "I've waited for so long. I've stuck by you and watched your relationship grow with Yamasuke-kun, and now I'm here to help you with it when it fell apart," My crying was becoming hysterical. 

"I'm sorry…" Ken said quietly. "I'm so sorry Take-chan! I-I never meant to hurt you!" He cried. 

"But you did," I whispered. 

"I know… I know! And I want to make up for it! Believe me I do! I love you so much Takeru!" He clasped his hand over his mouth he said that. I can't believe it…

"You love me…" It was more of a statement then a question. It makes sense. He might not have known that he did… But deep down in his sub-conscious, he knew that it was me all along that he loved. 

"I—I do… I guess I never realized it… But I do love you… God! I love you Takaishi Takeru!" He yelled. 

"I know," I said as I pulled him into a hug. "I know… You proved that to me last night," I whispered laughing a bit at his blush. 

"I—I guess I did," He stammered. 

I pulled away slightly, "Ashiteru Ken," I said as I kissed him lightly. 

He smiled, "I love you too Takeru."

Owari

BlueMoon: Sighness I just think that's to sweet… 

Izzy: I don't like it. 

BlueMoon: What?! And why not?!

Izzy: Because.

Ken: He doesn't like it because he's not in it. 

BlueMoon: You'll be in a story soon… I think… 

Izzy: See!? You do like him more then me! Points to Ken

BlueMoon: I… I… No I don't!

Ken: Well… I _am_ ranked first in your top five list. 

BlueMoon: Yes, and Izzy is second!

Izzy: Yeah second!

BlueMoon: Sigh I won't bore you anymore with these guys… I'll deal with this later… For now… Hope you liked it and review! ^^

---BlueMoonEmpress---


End file.
